Liars and Terminators
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: A story in which Loki comes across a motorcycle then turns it into a dog and takes it to a dog park. Turns out the motorcycle belongs to T-800 Aka Uncle Bob. It is then he has a confrontation that T-800 'requests' for the return of it's ride. Loki gives the ride back after a promising threat made by the T-800. But no, that is not where our story ends. There is a story for this.
1. Motorcycle

One day Loki grew bored. Being bored is perhaps one of the most dangerous things a god can do, especially when being the god of mischief. Loki arrives outside a biker's bar where there is rows of motorcycles parked outside near a ramp. Loki walks along the sidewalk gazing at the motorcycles. His light pace the overall silence is quite scary knowing what he is capable of. The idea forming in his head sounds brilliant by the passing time. Loki came to a stop at the last motorcycle across from the door.

"That will do," Loki said, staring down at the motorcycle.

Loki snaps his fingers.

The motorcycle turns into a husky with a saddle that has a gun sheath to the side and a leash too attached to a collar around the furry dog's neck. The husky wears a bright pink collar with a dog tag reading 'my big BS'.

"Sit down," Loki said.

The husky sat down.

"Good boy," Loki said, handing a treat to the dog.

Loki picks up the leash as he did so.

"Woah, did you just turn a motorcycle into a dog?" A young woman asks.

Loki looks over his shoulder seeing a teenage woman leaning against a wooden stake holding a bottle in her hands and her eyes half way open. She is drunk. Drunk,drunk,drunk. Loki can smell the liquor off her lips. Loki made another gesture to the husky which lead to the husky standing up on all four feet.

"No," Loki lied. "Of course not. You are a intoxicated mortal...Your brain cells are scrambling to make sense of my ride."

The teenage girl frowns.

"I am no pig," The teenage girl said.

"I dare not call a woman a pig," Loki said. "That is offensive, now if you excuse me, I must go to the dog park."

Loki vanishes into the night.

"Pig," The teenager said, falling to her side.

Out of the door came a man in a motorcyclist jacket that matched pants and shirt. The man picks up the teenager then puts her on a stool leaning against the doorway. He looks up seeing there is a missing motorcycle. The keys to the specific motorcycle has somehow 'disappeared' into thin air. We see through his eyes that a file comes up on a red screen.

 **Motorcycle:** stolen.

 **Thief:** unknown.

"Where is the motorcycle?" The man asks.

"The snob stole it," The Teenager said.

"Who is the snob?" The man asks.

"Prince Dracula guy," The teenager said, with a sniffle. "He called me a pig."

"How did he take the motorcycle?" The man asks.

"He turned a motorcycle into a dog," The teenager said. "Something about the dog park."

The door opens, again, this time with the store owner.

"You don't steal a man's wheels," The store owner said.

The man goes over to the Store owner without fear in his eyes. The man takes the shot gun out of the store owner's hands then takes the dark sunglasses out of the store owner's breast pocket. The man puts on the dark sunglasses and turns away.

"Who the hell is he?" The store owner said, as the man walks along the sidewalk quickly walking.

"I dunno," The teenager said,drawing the store owner's attention. "Motorcyclist badass in training, maybe."

The store owner stares at the woman.

"Tell me you are not fifteen," The store owner said.

"I am," The teenager said, with a hiccup.

The store owner bit his lip frowning.

"...Damn it," The store owner said.

This motorcyclist is T-800.

The year is 1995.


	2. Give back the motorcycle

Since it is night, nobody is at the dog park. Well, not really. There is a couple homeless people with their carts and individual dogs. Some of the homeless people are black, some are of them are Hispanic, and a few are white veterans. Loki sat down on a bench watching the Motorcycle Husky run off to a white fluffy dog lowly barking. The two dogs chase after one another. This act is thoroughly amusing to see two dogs flirting.

"Yo' white man!" The Hispanic homeless man said. "Get your dog on a leash!"

"I am having too much fun watching," Loki said, rejecting the notion to stop the motorcycle husky.

"This is my Sherly, my one and only dog being groomed for the Beauty Dog Contest!" The Hispanic homeless man said.

"So?" Loki asks.

"If she has breed with a mutt then she is disqualified," The Hispanic homeless man said.

"THAT IS NOT A MUTT!" Loki raises his voice. "That dog is a pure husky and he's quite fathomaly a handsome one that a dog like yours can breed with. He is clean, he does not have a flea,and since I made him this husky is better than any male dog on this forsaken realm!"

"I have her slated to breed with a majestic golden retriever!" The Hispanic homeless man said.

"It is not as if she is in heat right now," Loki said.

"She is!" The Hispanic homeless man said.

"Motorcycle, come back!" Loki shouts, and with that he ran after the motorcycle husky.

The Hispanic homeless man glares after Loki's direction. Fifteen minutes later Loki comes back with both dogs wearing a frown. However, the two dogs were almost inseparable when strolling along the very green path in the park with their tongues sticking out. We see from the distance behind the Hispanic homeless man that the T-800 is coming into the scenery thanks to the park lights.

"Here is your dog," Loki said, as Sherly nudges the side of the motorcycle husky.

"We are leaving Sherly," The Hispanic homeless man said, tugging Sherly away.

Sherly whines while being tugged away by her master.

The motorcycle husky howls jumping up and down.

"You are not going to be a dog for long," Loki said, glaring down towards the dog.

The motorcycle husky whines. T-800 came up to Loki apparently being one foot shorter than Loki. Now that is a little amusing to think of Loki being taller than the earth bound deadly machine made directly off the automatic assembly lines in the future.

"You stole my motorcycle," T-800 said.

Loki looks up towards T-800.

"I did not steal your motorcycle," Loki said.

"Negative, you are lying," T-800 said.

"How do you expect I am lying?" Loki asks, with a frown/.

"Your eyes are not agreeing with you," T-800 said. "Return my motorcycle, or else."

The motorcycle husky looks up towards Loki.

"Or else what?" Loki asks, challengingly folding his arms.

The motorcycle husky turns his head towards T-800.

"I will terminate every mortal human you know," T-800 said.

"You do not know a word about me," Loki said, assuming that T-800's creators did not put in Norse Mythology into his rusty brain.

"Negative," T-800 said. "I do."

"Who am I then?" Loki asks.

"Loki Odinson of Asgard about a thousand years old; prince of lies and god of mischief," T-800 said.

Loki unfolds his arms.

"Stop speaking like a machine and speak like a man," Loki said.

"My files say you are out of this war," T-800 said. "If you do not want me to go after valuable assets such as your numerous human flings then you must turn the husky into a motorcycle. You do not want to be in this war."

"What war?"

"A war between man and machines," T-800 said. "I have one mission and I intend to keep it."

"Which is?"

"Protect John Connor from the T-1000," T-800 said.

"You must be high," Loki said. "Or mad."

"I do not expect you to believe me," T-800 said.

"No one believes a lunatic," Loki notes. "What is your name?"

"T-800," T-800 said. " **Terminator T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101. Or if you like to call me T-101."**

"I will go with a much more common name," Loki said. "Are you an Uncle of someone?"

"My mission is to protect John Connor," T-800 said.

"So you are Uncle Bob," Loki said, off assumption.

"I can not comply," T-800 said.

Loki furrows his eyebrows.

"Stop acting like you have no idea what family relation is!" Loki said. **  
**

"Will you believe it if I hunt you down in 2010 when you are a mortal?" T-800 asks.

Loki grew furious.

"Do not threaten me!" Loki demands. "I can do more harm on you than most mortals can."

"I am simply stating a fact," T-800 said.

"I am a god, not a mortal!" Loki said.

"Then give my motorcycle back if you are a god," T-800 said.

"I do not see your name on it," Loki said.

"Do not test me, Frost Giant," T-800 said.

"What did you just call me?" Loki asks, as his hands clench up into a fist.

"Frost Giant," T-800 said.

Loki sends T-800 crashing into a tree.

"Do not insult my heritage!" Loki shouts, taking a step forwards in rage. "I am a Asgardian and you should mind your language."

T-800 gets up.

"What?" Loki said. "That should have killed you!"

"I am a Terminator," T-800 said, approaching Loki and the motorcycle husky. "I can dish it out; as you have told me before."

"Never said dish it out," Loki said.

"You will tell me," T-800 said.

"You are mad," Loki said.

"You were there when I was activated with John Connor," T-800 said. "Give back the motorcycle."

Loki's clench loosens.

"...Fine," Loki said,reluctantly.

Loki turns the motorcycle husky back into a standard motorcycle.

"Stay out of my way and you won't get involved," T-800 said, getting onto the motorcycle putting the shot gun into the gun sheath. "If you do not want to get close with Knight Tackdottir."

"Knight?" Loki said. "It has been year since I had come across her!"

"Like I said," T-800 said, turning on the motorcycle. "Do not get involved if you want to remain single."

Loki has a laugh at T-800's comment.

"I prefer to be very single, thank you very much," Loki said

T-800 drove off out of the park leaving Loki behind.

"Why would Knight be part of a war involving mortals and machines?" Loki asks himself.


	3. What are you waiting for?

_**...8:49 AM...**_

 _ **..Cyberdyne...**_

"Knight, you know that leg is not getting us anywhere?" Dyson asks.

Knight looks up from the damaged robot leg kept up above the metal table by two supporting customized pipes attached to a square mold on the table.

"It will," Knight said. "Someday."

"We have an arm and a chip," Dyson said. "That is definitely getting us somewhere."

Knight is a young woman with dark rich brown hair that has silver streaks in it, she has hazel eyes (They even they stand out when she is wearing a shirt or dress that matches her eye color), and most often wears just a shirt and jeans with a lab coat. Knight has on sneakers that are double knotted. Knight didn't know why Cyberdyne insists she wear a lab coat; it just did not make sense and yet she is wearing a lab coat.

"Why ignore a tool that is part of a machine used to do every day life instead of the brain?" Knight asks.

"Because to make the machine work we need to work on the basis," Dyson said.

"What makes a machine work is operable parts," Knight said.

"Knight, go home and have fun," Dyson said.

"I have fun at night," Knight said. "Why don't you go home to your family?"

Dyson laughs.

"I have work to do here," Dyson said. "The only time I am spending with is the chip progression."

"Making work for the future, how typical," Knight said.

"We are on the verge of bringing our technology to advancement," Dyson said. "What we do based off that chip is very important."

"My work is vastly important," Knight said. "If you want me to walk on out with this foot then say it. I will stay true to my word."

"That is company property," Dyson said.

"Company property my ass," Knight said. "Considering my work not important on a leg and yours very important on a computer chip; there is something wrong here."

"Fine," Dyson said. "But you must show it to-"

"The media," Knight finishes. "I know. I am smarter than that."

"That is not what I am worrying about," Dyson admits.

"What worries you?" Knight asks.

"I heard there's a crazy woman out there claiming some fictional company called Skynet covered it up," Dyson said.

"Covered what up?" Knight asks.

"That I do not know," Dyson said. "And I don't ask where we got this."

"Understood," Knight said, as a smile grew on her face. "The next time you'll see me...This will be part of a body."


	4. News broadcast

Knight has a lamp outstretched over a table with a leg beside a replicated leg strikingly similar to a average Terminator's foot lacking skin,flesh, and blood. Across is a big set television showing a news broadcast. Knight is jotting down notes in a journal using rather neat hand writing that is big enough to be seen on paper.

"Original leg has evidence of man made machinery," Knight said. "Machinery streaks indicate it came off an assembly line."

Knight looks up towards the television.

"We have breaking news," Jenny the news lady said. "Two men had a conflict at the Galleria that involved gun fire being exchanged," Two sketchy pictures came up on the screen being that of two separate men. "If you have seen a young boy named John Connor with any of these two men, please call this number."

Knight stares at the screen as a phone number rolled under the image.

"That...That is...Is that the same man from eleven years ago?" Knight said, staring at the screen.

Eleven years ago there was a search on for that same man in San Fransisco after the death of 14 Police Officers. Knight had known a woman back a long time ago named Sarah Connor; 42 year old woman a parent of two children. Two children left without a mother. The 1st man bore strong resemblance to the man seen along ago leaving Sarah Connor's house. Knight can remember how sad the child was (who was at the house) for being the eyewitness. That child who turned into a eyewitness was eleven year old Elizabeth Louise Connor.

Knight hears knocking on the door.

"It must be Elizabeth," Knight said, getting up.

Knight opens the basement door that is on the floor. She wraps up both Cybernetic legs into a towel then takes it down the stairs. Knight puts the pair on a shelf hearing the knocking become rampant. Knight goes up the stairs then shuts the basement door when at the top being on the floorboards feet first.

"Coming!" Knight said, switching the channel to another channel playing Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Knight turns the television off.

 **Knock,knock,knock**

"All right, I am here!" Knight said, opening the door.

"K,K,K!" Elizabeth said, excitedly. "FIRST AIRING OF BATMAN FOREVER!"

Knight sighs with relief.

"Oh right," Knight said. "Movie date."

"Come on, workaholic," Elizabeth said, taking Knight by the hand. "We got a movie to watch."

"What about the movie Sylvester Stallone stars in?" Knight said, as we watch the door close and the women disappear down the hall.

"Eliminator 2: Judgement day?" Elizabeth said. "Hahaha,no!"


	5. Enter T-1000

_**..Dance Party...**_

 _ **..8:20 PM...**_

Loki is at the counter that is basically a bar with his elbows on the table and his fingers scooped around a cup. How did Loki wind up at a dance building? Well, that is a good question. Loki had his fair share of fun in this building without really paying attention to the faces of people in this dance and beverage mix building. The Dance Party (At least that is the buildings name) has a comfortable relaxing, happy,and full of life atmosphere.

"So who are you, little fella?" The Bartender asks.

"Loki Odinson," Loki said.

The Bartender raises his eyebrows.

"But Loki isn't a son of Odin," The Bartender said. The Bartender's eyebrows went down. "In the Norse Mythology he is Odin's half blood brother."

Loki laughs.

"I am finding that amusing your realm has portrayed my relationship with my father in the most unheard of way possible," Loki said, tapping his fingers on the cup. "That means I would be older than my brother," The way Loki sounded so jokingly. "Which I am not."

"Woah, you are a brilliant actor pretending to be a god," The Bartender said. "You do not break character."

Loki rolls an eye.

"If that is what you want to believe; so be it," Loki said, putting the cup to his lips with a smirk.

Loki hears a familiar laugh ring through the loud music and conversations being carried in this building. Loki takes a sip then lowers the cup down to the table. Loki turns towards the right where he saw Knight in the crowd taking on a rather unique dance. This dance is relatively new as it is slow and care free. A new type of dance on Midgard. Midgard is Earth for those who are out of touch for the names of realms. Knight appears to be happy, living in the moment, and so not worried. It is like Loki fell all over again for Knight.

Last time Loki had feelings for Knight was when they were teenagers.

Knight is one year younger than Loki.

"Knight..." Loki said.

"Knight Cartel," The Bartender finishes. "What a beautiful name."

Loki turns towards the Bartender.

"You know Knight?" Loki asks, surprised.

"Hell everyone in this joint knows the fairest of them all," The Bartender said, with a soft laugh. "She helped me put this place back up after that attack by the guy with a shot gun eleven years ago," The Bartender slides a cup to a customer with ease. "I renamed this building to the Dance Party."

"So is that what Knight has been doing for five decades?" Loki said, in utter disbelief. "Partying?"

"Well, more like living," The Bartender said. "She ain't an oldy. She is a hot twenty some year old chick."

Loki can feel the atmosphere change in terms of tone.

"Why would she be," Loki said, sarcastically.

From behind the Bartender's right shoulder walks in a young man. Loki saw a man in a police uniform with a navy haircut smoothly heading through the crowd to seems like Knight's direction. This is T-1000. T-1000's hands morph into long blades up to the elbow. T-1000's eyes are fixated on Knight's figure. Knight laughs stepping back away from Elizabeth Connor. A gut feeling screams 'Threat,threat, threat!' within Loki. Loki turns around getting up on his two feet summoning a long wide gun in his hand not seen by the various people.

"Knight Tackdottir," T-1000 said, coming close proximity to Knight.

Elizabeth turns around towards T-800.

"Yes?" Elizabeth said, as her smile fades.

T-1000 tabs through Elizabeth.

 **Bu-boom!**

A large gaping metal wound appears in T-1000's chest.

"Not again!" The Bartender screams among the chaos.

Our focus goes to Loki while Knight is horrified.

"Elizabeth!" Knight shouts seeing Elizabeth impaled through the torso.

Our view turns away from Loki towards T-1000.

T-1000 takes his metal arm out of Elizabeth's dead body. Another gun shot ran right in T-1000's forehead making a perfect circle encompassed by a silver inside where the shots landed. T-1000 turns towards Loki's direction appearing to be rather royally pissed off. T-1000's wounds heal before Loki's eyes while people flee in the chaos. The T-1000 quickly comes towards Loki shape shifting his arm into another type of weapon. Loki picks up a chair then swings it at the T-1000's head breaking the chair in various pieces.

The T-1000 straightens his head.

"No," Loki said, in much shock. "That is impossible."

Our scene makes way out of the building. Knight is one of the people who are able to run out of the building in the ensuing mayhem between Loki and T-1000. Outside of the building through brick and dust flies out T-1000 crashing against one of the large trash b0xes that are wide enough to be usually seen along buildings in New York City viewed in cartoons and movies including comics. T-1000 gets up appearing to have lost his shoulder. A gray liquid crawls over to T-1000 then joined his black shoe. T-1000 regrew his arm, elbow, and hand. T-1000 did not seem to be happy as he lifts his head up.

No one wants to be the target of a T-1000.

It is generally the third fear of someone from the future working for The Resistance.

The second fear is being taken out by a T-X in the past or a T-800 killing their parents before being conceived.

The first fear is losing to Skynet.


	6. Hello Knight

Knight arrives to her flat pretty scared. She came to the door fumbling with the keys in her hands trembling. Knight drops the keys to the blue rug beneath her shoes. She crouches down towards the floor then picks up the set of key and gets upright. She puts the key into the keyhole, unlocks the door, and enters the apartment quickly closing the door behind her. Knight locks the door in fear. Why would a god be afraid of a metal man? Well, he had made quite the impression.

"You know," Knight heard Loki's formal Asgardian voice. "It has been a long time since I have seen you afraid."

Knight turns away from the door.

"I did not give you permission to enter my home!" Knight shouts.

Loki is sitting in a chair holding a small notebook.

"You didn't tell me why you went up and left fifty years ago," Loki said. "Fifty long years."

Knight rolls an eye.

"Fifty years ago?" Knight said. "You haven't gotten over that?"

"A man does not get over someone going against their word," Loki said.

Knight sighs.

"So you tracked me down for that?" Knight asks, angered.

"No," Loki said, in a low voice.

"I do not believe you," Knight said, in disbelief.

Loki rolls an eye.

"Knight, I was bored," Loki said. "And came across this...Tavern."

"The Dance Party," Knight corrects Loki.

"Yes, whatever you call it," Loki said. "And then I saw him, a authority figure this realm refers to, approaching but his arm changed." Loki puts the notebook down on the table. "It changed! Arms do not change so quickly for a mortal unless they were not. Once I saw what he had done, you frozen in fear, I decided to take a shot."

"So you apparently, and coincidentally, found your way to the Dance Party," Knight said. "Before the attack of a alien guy."

"Yes," Loki said.

Knight is skeptical.

"Is this one of your lies?" Knight asks.

"I do not expect you to believe me, at first," Loki said.

"Ah ha," Knight said, as a smirk grew. "So it was a trick!"

"No," Loki said, shaking his head. "I would _never_ do that to you."

Knight puts her hands on her hips.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Knight asks, narrowing her eyes towards Loki. "Is she hiding?'"

Loki sighs.

"Well, you just seem to have lost a 'friend' and was set a target by a liquid human," Loki said, putting the notebook on the table. "I have met a man who calls himself a Terminator," Loki stands up. "I come across a man who can repair himself with metal," Loki gestures over towards the book. "And now I see you are working on a product not of this era."

Knight takes her hands off her hips.

"I was caught off guard," Knight said, as her attitude changes to a 'So it wasn't a trick'. "I have my moments."

"I believe there is a connection between all of this," Loki said.

"Fifty years and still haven't changed," Knight said.

"Hey, I was there!" Loki said. "And you didn't keep your end of it."

"Did too," Knight said.

"Did not," Loki said.

"Loki, I kept it," Knight raises her voice.

"I was there,Knight," Loki said. "In the rain, searching, for that piece of the craft you crashed into Roswell. I did not find the lower half."

"I didn't crash the damn thing for the hundredth time, Loki," Knight said. "I found it."

"I know you better than that, Knight," Loki said. "Or do you call yourself a different name? Knight Cartel? You sound like a drug lord!"

"Cartel sounded pretty neat at the time," Knight said.

"Knight," Loki said. "What are you into now?"

"It is my business," Knight said. "I don't know. But I can't be certain this is all connect-"

"A man, of cyborg, implied to me I would get into a war because of you," Loki interjects, cutting her off. "Now, I am already curious about this war." He puts both hands on the table. "You have to show me the legs."

"I cannot," Knight said.

"You can," Loki said.

"Can not," Knight said.

"You always showed me what you can't," Loki said. "Keyword; always."

Knight has a soft laugh.

"That was when I was a little girl and you were just a boy!" Knight said.

Loki frowns.

"But you kept that up after childhood," Loki said. "Way up into my teenage years."

"Fifty years ago, I was a teenager back then," Knight said.

"And what made you leave?" Loki asks.

"I can't say," Knight said.

"Knight, I am the prince of Asgard, you can tell me anything," Loki said, exaggeratedly.

"This can't," Knight said.

"Why?" Loki asks, ever so innocently.

"Remember the time when we shared our first kiss?" Knight asks, as her eyes gleam in hope.

"We...what?" Loki said. Loki watches the flickering fame fade out of Knight's eyes. "I do not remember a kiss. If we had kissed then I surely would have remembered."

"I can't tell you why," Knight said. "When we kissed..."

Knight trails over never really finishing that surprising statement.

"What?" Loki asks. "What happened?"

"I made a promise," Knight said.

"To whom?" Loki asks.

"To the royal family," Knight said.

"But I am part of the royal family," Loki said.

"Family secrets are thicker than blood," Knight said. "Please...Go."

"Not unless I see that robot leg," Loki said. "I need to see what has made you a target in a war that has yet to happen!"

Knight really wanted to tell Loki why she left Asgard and didn't bother communicating for 50 years.

But Knight made a promise that she is bound to until Loki learns the truth behind the secret.

"Fine," Knight said. "If that gets you out of here. _"_

Knight pulls open the basement door.

"...Basement?" Loki said.

"We all have basements," Knight said, being obvious.

"Not I," Loki said.

"The vault counts as one!" Knight said.

"Knight, that is Father's personal stash room," Loki reminds Knight.

Knight sighs.

"Whatever you say," Knight said, walking down the stairs.

Knight came a stop at the last step seeing an endless darkness. Usually the lights would come on soon as she step foot. She steps forward hearing a glass crack under her shoes. Knight takes out a flashlight beaming it side to side. From the left Knight is able to see a large hole being perfectly rounded in shape.

"That is not possible," Knight said.

"What?" Loki asks.

"Some one broke in and stole the legs," Knight said.

There is silence.

Not a reply from Loki.

Knight turns around to see Loki had left.


	7. Uncle Bob is driving

_**...5:46 PM...**_

 _ **...On the road...**_

John has his shoes on the dashboard with his arms behind his head.

"John, take your shoes off the dashboard," Sarah said.

"Well, Uncle Bob is cool with it," John said.

Let's call T-800 'Uncle Bob' just so we won't get confused for any future models of T-800.

"Sarah is right," Uncle Bob said, his attention on the road. "You'll be split in half if I get into a car accident."

John has a disgusted look taking his shoes off the dashboard to the floorboard.

"Now I have a nasty image in my mind," John said.

"Most people have nasty images when they view it to arouse themselves," Uncle Bob said.

"Mom,what is Uncle Bob talking about?" John asks.

"Best that you not know," Sarah said.

 **File:** Knight Tackdottir

 **Aliases:** Knight Cartel, Katlyn Carty, Katherine Cart.

 **Background:** Unknown.

 **Age in 2029:** 1,028.

 **God of:** Spikes.

 **Spouse of in 2029:** Loki.

"Hey Uncle Bob," John said. "Why did T-1000 attack The Dance Party?"

"To take out a valuable asset who would later become invaluable in Skynet's future," Uncle Bob said.

"So I am not the only target?" John asks,staring at Uncle Bob in shock.

"Affirmitive," Uncle Bob said. "Skynet has reassessed the threats in hand besides you and Sarah Connor."

John's shocked reaction turns into a surprised one.

"Who is the other target?" Sarah asks, leaning to the side forwards with one hand on the passenger seat.

"She goes by many names," Uncle Bob said. "But she goes by 'Knight' to close peers."

 **Role:** Co-creator.

"So her name starts with a 'K'," John said. "Always."

"Is she all right?" Sarah asks.

"My files say Knight is still alive in 1995," Uncle Bob said.

John takes his arms off behind his head.

"Ah, she must know how to deal with a T-1000," John assumes. His eyes brighten as he turns his head towards T-800. "She could know how to get rid of T-1000!"

"Negative," Uncle Bob said. "She has no experience fighting off T-1000's."

"What is her powers?" Sarah asks.

"Summoning spiky thorns from the ground and covering her body in spikes," Uncle Bob said.

"Oh," Sarah said.

"A spiky Knight," John said. "Wow, that goes great with a pun."

"I do not know what a pun is," Uncle Bob said.

"It is a joke on words," Sarah said. "And sometimes imagery."

"Does she need any of our help?" John asks.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "Gods can take care of each other. Knight is not part of my mission perimeters."

"Ah, she has a protector," John said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said.

"What kinda' Goddess is she?" John asks.

"Think Norwegian," Uncle Bob said.

"Uh, I don't know about Norwegian," John said.

"She is a Norse God," Sarah said, leaning back into the seat taking her hand off the passenger seat. "I have considered Norse Gods to be nothing more of fiction."

"I met up with Loki," Uncle Bob said.

"The god of Mischief?" Sarah said.

"Affirmative," Uncle Bob said. "Knight is the Co-Creator of Skynet. Miles Dyson is the main reason why Skynet is operating in the future. Knight Cartel is the one responsible for my model and make. I have information about many religions in God to help me on my missions ensued they are accomplished."

"So it is not just Dyson," Sarah said in a low voice.

Uncle Bob can tell Sarah is furious all the while keeping down low.

"We can stop it, right?" John asks.

"Theoretically," Uncle Bob said.

"There is no theoretically about Skynet," John said.

"If our next moves result in destroying what Cyberdyne has; I will cease to exist," Uncle Bob said. "But if I remain instead of vanishing...I will be a paradox."

"Don't say you will vanish!" John said. "The world needs a cyborg like you. A cyborg with a heart."

"I do not have a heart," Uncle Bob said. "I have fuel cells."

"Same thing," John said. "It is where your best interest lies."

Sarah is deep in thought, contemplating.


	8. Loki knows the truth

_**...7:30 PM...**_

 _ **..Temporary apartment...**_

Knight sighs, putting her hands on the wooden table.

"I know you are there," Knight said. "Loki."

Loki comes out of the darkness with a hurt expression.

"You knew what I was, this entire time?" Loki said.

Knight turns around towards Loki.

"I didn't know until after we kissed," Knight said, to her defense.

"What happened when we kissed?" Loki asks.

"You still do not remember," Knight said.

"I do not remember a thing about that night," Loki said.

"You burned me," Knight said, leaving Loki to a loss. "And you got a nasty case of spike injuries on your face. You were left unconscious...But,it was rather horrifying for me."

"I do not understand," Loki said. "I never burned you before!" Loki steps forward."Not once when we held hands, alone, out of public view! For fifty years you knew I was the son of Laufey and you had swore to secrecy NOT to tell me?" Loki is outright furious at Knight. Knight is stunned backing away coming to a halt at the edge of the bed appearing to be scared. "What kind of childhood 'friend' does that!"

Loki glares at Knight.

Loki reads Knight's face.

"...Oh," Loki said, as that furious face turns into a '..My bad' kind of one. "You didn't know which Frost Giant."

"You are his son?" Knight said. "No wonder I burned. You have the family curse."

"What curse?" Loki asks, as Knight is somehow able to make her way around the room.

"Not able to kiss Asgardians," Knight said.

Loki frowns.

"You lie," Loki said.

"How so?" Knight snaps back, stopping at the door.

"If there was a family curse I would be aware about it," Loki said. "And you are making it up as you go!"

"Odin told me there's a fatal flaw your Asgardian shapshift form," Knight said.

Loki frowns.

"And what is that?" Loki asks.

"Those you really care about get hurt when you kiss them," Knight said, opening the door then rushes out leaving her stuff behind.

The words stung Loki.


	9. Biding time

T-1000's search is not bearing fruit so far. Knight Cartel had gone under the radar and her other aliases are not currently being used. The last location Knight Cartel had been spotted was at the Tiki Hotel. T-1000 came to the window that has a hole in the glass where behind it is the manager sitting in a chair with wheels below the chair's legs counting his money.

"Hello," T-1000 said.

The Manager, Benjamin Davis, looks up.

"Hello," Benjamin said.

"Did a woman by the name Knight Cartel rent a room?" T-1000 politely asks.

"Yes," Benjamin said. "Room 207," He saw the police badge on T-1000's shirt. _Must be urgent_ , Benjamin thought, _A cop searching for a customer._ "What she do?"

"Kill a cop," T-1000 lied.

Benjamin slid forth a spare key on the counter towards T-1000.

"You asked," Benjamin said, with a wink.

T-1000 looks at Benjamin oddly then takes the spare key and goes up the flight of stairs. He takes a turn to the left then faces towards the doors counting the numbers going past. T-1000 counts in a low voice to himself. 202,203,204,205,206, and finally came the lucky number 207. T-1000 kicks down the door letting it land on the rug with a loud thud. There the T-1000 walks across the door into the room. He surveys the room.

T-1000's eyes land on the counter resting across from the bed concealing what can be seen as specks of clothing sticking out among the untreasured darkness. T-1000 goes to the counter where his eyes saw dust collectively around a square space. Square enough to be a photograph. T-1000 goes through the baggage seeing only convenient supplies for a woman. Soon enough he puts the door back up, zips up the bag, then puts it outside in front of the door.

T-1000 can wait for his target to return for the bag.

T-1000 can always go after John Connor in the mean time.

Our scene transfers to a large oak tree where Loki has his back leaned against the wooden side with his legs propped up on the rather wide tree branch. He is looking down upon a picture of much happier times. Loki had left Knight's apartment when she was in the basement to get some answers from the only person who wouldn't lie to him. Frigga, his mother, or at least she was more of a convincing mother. Loki hadn't been aware why Knight switched apartments.

It was fishy.

Very fishy.

Knight would only leave her home of sanctuary if she knew a threat is coming after her.

Loki hadn't found the legs in the basement when he returned hours ago.


	10. A new focus

**_...8:49 PM..._**

The T-1000 arrives to Miles Dyson's home. At least what had used to be the home of the Dyson household. The Dyson family had cleared out leaving only burning paper, destroyed computers, and window blinds are destroyed yet the holes in the window indicated someone else got here before he did. The T-800, no doubt. But why would he attack other humans when The Resistance only reprogrammed him to protect John Connor?

Killing on a vital figure in history rather than following the mission is out of character, unless it were not T-800. Sarah Connor would do anything to prevent Judgement Day. It is Sarah Connor who did it, John and T-800 stopped her from carrying out the deed.

"Caucasian woman has escaped..." The radio rambles a name and address. "Connor, Sarah Connor."

The T-1000 halts in his tracks.

Going after Tyson and the Connors would be a lost cause.

T-1000 can go after a much easier target then go on his secondary mission to eliminate John Connor.

What made the idea of killing Knight easy is retrieving an Asgardian sword.

Now where would T-1000 get a sword?

Specifically; who?


	11. A new disguise

"How did an Asgardian like you find me?" Loki asks, licking icecream while sitting on a park bench.

"I watched the news," T-1000 said under the appearance of a well known Asgardian.

Loki laughs, lowering the cone with his right arm wrapped around the corner of the bench.

"You must have good reason to," Loki said. "What did my brother get into now?"

"Thor has landed himself into a strictly themed sword fight," T-1000 said. "He broke the previous one."

Loki sighs.

"Asgardian sword?" Loki said, with a lick off the icecream.

"Long one," T-1000 said. "One where the tip stands out when the sword has been jabbed through the body."

"That sword fight does not sound safe," Loki said

"The best healers will determine if it is getting aggressive," T-1000 said.

Loki takes a lick off the icecream.

"You'll find the sword wedged in a boulder beside a pond that is oddly shaped like a couple kissing," Loki said. "You have to be worthy of it to get the blade out from whence it came." Loki looks over towards T-1000. "I might smell differently tomorrow."

"Why?" T-100 asks.

"When you necessarily have a side that hurts other; would you wish to be rid of it?" Loki asks.

"Yes," T-1000 said.

Loki smiles.

"That is how I felt," Loki said. "Until I came to a solution."

T-1000 raises a brow.

"What kind of solution?" T-1000 asks.

The smile faded on Loki's face.

"She's going to hate it and love it at the same time," Loki said. "I won't be hurting her the next time around."

"This girl must have a name," T-1000 said.

"She has two names," Loki said. "Knight Tackdottir and Knight Cartel," Loki gets up. "Now if you excuse me; I have to find a friend."

With that Loki leaves T-1000 in the darkness licking his icecream cone.

T-1000 had put the hyperalloy mechanical legs in a safe place where they can be discovered by Cyberdyne Employee's even with the destruction of Cyberdyne's HQ. It had taken a while to burn a large hole through various basements to get into Knight's basement and get out without making a sound alerting people.


	12. A pit stop

"Why are we having a pit stop, Uncle Bob?" John asks.

"To stretch your feet," Uncle Bob said.

Sarah Connor is fast asleep in the back seat with a soft pillow under her head and a large gray blanket. Uncle Bob had stopped at a gas station right outside of San Fransisco. John raises his brows as though he did not take it that's why Uncle Bob stopped.

"No, really," John said. "What is up?" John props himself up on the seat. His eyes fixated on the gas gage beside the driver wheel. "We have a full tank."

Uncle Bob unlocks the driver's side door.

"What's sup, Uncle Bob?" John asks.

Uncle Bob opens the drivers side door.

"The sky," Uncle Bob said, getting out of the vehicle.

"Uncle Bob, the sky is not the reason why you stopped," John said. "You and I know that."

"You are right," Uncle Bob said, shutting the door. "Wait here. Need more supplies."

John sighs leaning against the passenger side door. In the distance within the desert we can see two balls of metal appear lightly above the ground. Fire appears around the gray globes resembling oversized disco balls. The balls burn away revealing one rabbit with antlers and a coyote right across set in the crater where once stood a human sized discoball. The coyote runs towards the car parked near a pillar with a trash can alongside while the strange rabbit goes after the coyote . We can see through the pristine window Uncle Bob is inside the gas station tuning out the Gas station worker's comments.

The coyote speeds further towards the vehicle.

Dust is kicked under the rabbits paws while lowering its head downwards in the direction a rhino would normally take. The rabbit rams into the side of the coyote making quite the bleeding gash knocking over the larger creature. The coyote smacks the rabbit with claws extended at the furry face making quite the scar. The rabbit slams its antlers right into the coyote's face making both of them flip over. The coyote gets up, eyes glowing a visible bright red, then the coyote snaps back biting into the neck of the rabbit making the little critter squirm. The coyote drops the rabbit to the dirt displaying fangs dripping blood. The coyote runs after the Connor family car kicking pebbles right in the rabbit's way.

The rabbit pounces onto the back of the coyote biting into the animal's neck. The pair rolls on the road biting and yelping. In the processor of the coyote lies a mission statement reading **'Mission** : eliminate John Connor' on the red screen. On the other hand, our little strange rabbit has a ' **Mission:** terminate Terminator Coyote Model 1.' Now how does a rabbit kill a coyote? That is a good question we just might want to see how it plays out. Here is the unexpected part; they are both cybernetic organisms.

The rabbit bites off one part of the coyote's right ear.

We see two Semi-Trucks headed right after the two fighting cyborg animals.

The two roll until they are right in the path of a oncoming wheel with the coyote pinning down the rabbit to the pavement. John looks over through the window. The two cyborg animals are ran over repeatedly by the 54 wheels. Semi-Trucks have 18 wheels in total when they have their trailer attached holding precious cargo that may or may not be man made products. Flesh and fur scorched the road followed by pieces of metal being squashed, smashed, and flattened. The opticals are crushed beyond repair. Pound after pound slams on the two until scrapmetal is left behind on the road to John's perspective.

"Woah," John said. "Cyborg road kill."

Five minutes later Uncle Bob came back with a couple bags of groceries.

Uncle Bob opens the driver's side door then puts in a bag of groceries.

"Uncle Bob, there is some cyborg road kill on the road," John said. "Any files on them?"

Uncle Bob looks over the roof.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "Shortlived, and on time. They were supposed to die."

"Aww," John said. "That is sad."

"No, it is not," Uncle Bob said, turning his head down towards John. "One was going take advantage of me not being here and the other was suppose to stop it from happening."

"How far are they from your past?" John asks, curiously.

"2028," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob takes out a trash bag taking two random road signs reading 'stop' and a large shovel. John, watching in disbelief, witnesses Uncle Bob peel off the cyborg roadkill flesh and the metal into a trashbag. Uncle Bob puts it into a steel cased luggage to which it is put in the trunk. John moves the groceries onto his lap. Uncle Bob gets in, locks the doors, buckles his seatbelt and went on driving except he goes down a curly red road standing out thanks to the street lights.

"Uh, Uncle Bob, where are we going?" John asks as we back away back to the vehicle where the license plate is gone.

"San Chedorous City," Uncle Bob said. "I know a place to hide out and dump the evidence into hydropholic acid."

Our view returns to back inside the vehicle where John puts the cold stuff into a cooler under his feet.

"Hydropholic acid?" John repeats. "Is that your kryptonite?"

"Yes," Uncle Bob said. "And T-1000's weakness."

"We can use that to defeat the mimetic Polyalloy guy!" John said.

"He is distracted," Uncle Bob said.

"So?" John asks.

"We are not going after him," Uncle Bob said.

"He is going to be 'undistracted' when that distraction is gone," John said.

Uncle Bob smiles turning his head towards John.

"Trust me," Uncle Bob said. "Gods are not easy to kill."

"So he's going after Knight," John said.

"Yes," Uncle Bob said,turning his attention back towards the road.

"She doesn't know the T-1000's weakness," John said.

"Knight's current whereabouts are unknown," Uncle Bob said. "And Skynet has some close calls nearly getting rid of her."

"So she is like a cockroach who can help," John said. "We can use her help."

"I see," Uncle Bob said. "You want her to be the bait."

"Yeah, if we meet up with her," John said.

"You have a point," Uncle Bob said.

"As usual," John said.

"But we don't know where she is," Uncle Bob reminds John.

"What about her protector?" John asks.

"I have files on him," Uncle Bob said.

"Let's go off with that after we get rid of the evidence," John said.


	13. Taking chances pt 1 - Flee

_**..July 18th, 1995...**_

 _ **...7:48 AM...**_

We all take chances. Especially when it comes to fleeing a T-1000. Our scene begins in a small town call Arksonvill in California in a tall hotel with brass bars aligned to the walls and checkered rugs on the floor where on the walls are portraits of various non-important people that may be important to the owners of the hotel. Our perspective transfers to a brown wooden door left ajar with a dangling '114' sign barely hanging on.

We go through into the door to see a bed, a table with two chairs, a window, two cabinets beside the bed, and a blank grayish wall space across from the bed. In the second chair positioned beside the table sat Knight taking a sip from warm chocolate milk. Knight puts down the drink on the table then combs through her wet hair using a red hair brush straightening her hair out.

 **Thump-thump** went bootsteps.

Knight drops the hair brush looking towards the left in fear.

There stood at the doorway T-1000.

"Knight Cartel?" T-1000 said.

Fear overtook Knight.

So Knight did the most logical solution at the time; defend herself.

Knight sends out a fleet of thorns in T-1000's way. Knight leaps out the window breaking glass in the way. She safely lands on her feet then looks over her shoulder up towards the window where T-1000 frowns apparently not happy at the escape. Knight's entire body is shortly there after covered in gray spikes. She ran across the street making cars stop while honking in their route. Knight's heart pounds as sweat slides down her skin going down different paths because of the little hair follicles.

 _Don't look back!,_ Knight thought speeding towards gas station.

Knight nearly slips on the wet pavement but she gets back on her balance.

Knight's body weight and rate of speed breaks down the door to the gas station.


	14. Taking chances pt 2

_**..July 18th, 1995...**_

 _ **...7:55 AM...**_

Knight lands into a rack of snacks where her head hits the glass door to the back of the store where drinks are is slumped to the side of the glass door. The gas station employee stares in horror as T-1000 walks quickly over towards Knight breaking glass under his shoes. The next Knight feels is a sharp pain in her shoulder.

Sharp long thorns stuck out of her body striking through the T-1000.

The T-1000 staggers back healing his wounds.

Knight staggers up covering a wound on her shoulder. Her eyes stood out from those gray spikes protruding all over her body. She can feel a faint sense of consciousness and part of her consciousness drifting away. She is getting dizzy to be short. Why is she getting dizzy? A couple stare in horror seeing the unhuman man's hand turn into a shovel.

"Stay...Stay away from me," Knight said.

A future to end is right before T-1000.

"No," T-1000 said. "Your time ends now."

T-1000 steps forwards only to be coated in ice preventing him from moving.

Knight collapses feeling something in her body luring her to sleep. The couple in the store flee through the open door where a young attractive pale man comes in whistling ever so casually. Our view lowers to the ground watching his boots come over to the side. The whistling comes to a abrupt stop when the boots stop right at Knight's side. We know who this is without a shred of a doubt. Loki picks up a unconscious light Knight into his arms and he steps right over a shard of broken glass.

Minutes afterwards the T-1000 breaks free of the frozen prison Loki had trapped him in.

The T-1000 leaps out of the building landing on the sidewalk.

Loki had vanished with Knight in his arms.

"Just what I needed," The T-1000 grumbles, then he slams his fist into the ground making a imprint of his hand leaving a rounded shape crater around the imprint.

T-1000 had to find Knight Cartel and terminate her.


	15. When Loki cares

_**..July 18th, 1995...**_

 _ **...2:55 PM...**_

Knight's eyes flicker open feeling her shoulder ache.

It ached and feels pain. Knight feels a cold hand place itself on her hand. Her wound feels cooler yet the twinge of pain seeps on in. Her eyes adjust to the light in the room and the tired feeling that had taken her over is slowly going away. Knight realizes she is on a bed facing down towards the floor with a bad neck pain. A soft larger hand lands on her neck and then begins to relax it in some unique kind of way.

Knight zones out going into her fantasy land.

Five minutes later we see Loki using a power that only healers use. He drew something out of the floating holoform that is dark purple and has little bits of clouds. It is a specific kind of poison that can ail Asgardians into sleep and die in it if they are stuck in it for a day. He makes a large snowflake about the size of this cloud then merged the poison inside this cloud. With a snap of his fingers the snowflakes turn into a blazing fireball that eventually burns itself out.

The poison had been burned away.

Not a trace of the poison remains.

"I should have anticipated that," Loki said. "The sleep of death."

The transparent light pink holoform hovering above Knight disappears with a snap of Loki's fingers.

"And that piece of metal deceiving me," Loki said. "I should be better than that. I should not be fooled by another capable of shape shifting."

Knight's injury would take roughly two to three days to heal internally but from the outside the flesh will at least take a couple hours to restore itself. Loki picks up a rather large phone from the table then types in a number. If Knight is part of something greater that now wants her dead and she were to not be killed; Loki must form some alliance with that T-800 motorcyclist. He uses a wave of magic making the machine glow from the inside.

"Hello," Came a familiar voice over the phone.

"Hello, Bob," Loki said. "May I be of some help? I have a interest in this...unusual metal."

"Mimetic polyalloy," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes, that," Loki said. "I recently had another encounter with it..."


	16. What did you do?

_**..July 18th, 1995...**_

 _ **...4:30 PM...Shortly after Knight's awakening...**_

Loki grabs Knight by the arm.

"No, you can't leave right this instant!" Loki retorts.

Knight instantly notices her arm is not affected.

"What the hell did you do?" Knight said, slipping her hand out of his grip.

"Well, the obvious," Loki said.

Knight furrows her eyebrows towards Loki.

"You don't smell mortal," Knight said, suspicious of Loki.

"I was going for the other obvious thing," Loki said.

Knight narrows her eyes towards Loki.

"What?" Knight asks.

"You know I just did you a favor," Loki said. "The least you can do is attempt to create magic."

Knight is so puzzled.

"I do not use magic, as you use it often," Knight reminds Loki.

"Think of snow, Knight," Loki said. "Think of snow ALL over the place."

Loki's chin is covered in a snow beard which makes Knight giggle.

"What?" Loki asks.

"Your snowbeard," Knight said.

Loki smiles.

"Knight, I am not making the snowbeard," Loki said. "That is all you."

"What?" Knight asks, confused.

"You should know," Loki said, casually.

Loki sighs.

"Hint: it is a type of immortal that lives in a mountain realm of snow,"

Knight's eyes widen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Knight roars, in fury.

Loki did not flinch.

"I ended the curse," Loki said. "Thankfully you don't have the curse. I tried it on John earlier."

"You made me a Frost Giant without my permission!" Knight said, still in a pit of race.

"Yes," Loki said.

"And who is this John?" Knight asks.

"John Connor," Loki said. "A child meant to become leader of the Resistance against the machines."

"Machines?" Knight asks, growing pale.

Loki puts his hands on her shoulders.

"I know what you made and you will know what you've done, as well," Loki said. "Your invention spells the doom of Midgard...But according to the timeline in the year 2029 the machines are defeated."

Knight saw Loki flicker.

"You are not here," Knight said, in realization.

"I already left," Loki said.

"But..." Knight said.

"You see, I did too made a machine," Loki said. "Which currently requires a very long walk, you see, and that T-1000 has been destroyed because of the time travel problem with it."

"I will slap your face for doing this to me when I see you again," Knight said.

"Knight," Loki said, taking his hands off. "You have years to reconsider. I really suggest you hang around the Connor family and learn from them. You will need the experience and knowledge for the future that awaits. I already left a message for my father on Asgard concerning my little trip."

"Where are you going?" Knight asks.

Loki shakes his head.

"No," Loki said. "When."

"Wha?..." Knight said.

"Time travel, Knighty," Loki said. "That's what I meant by traveling. I am currently time traveling in a tunnel of the sorts."

"Time travel is not poss-" Loki puts one finger on her lips.

"2029," Loki said, taking his finger off. "About that time; everything will be different."

Loki vanishes before Knight's eyes.

Alone, again.


	17. To the future

_**...2029...**_

 _ **...Chicago, Illinois...**_

Loki lands on his side with a thump, naked. How did he get naked of all places? The last he remembered is a bright light at the end of the tunnel that nearly blinded him so he wore sunglasses striding right in. Loki gets up feeling dizzy and off balance seeing a dark setting all around him where bones to what had been children and adults at a since rundown playground.

It made Loki feel sick.

"Gross," Loki said,and then he notices he is naked. "Right..."

Loki snaps and he is well dressed in the next moment.

Loki feels his chin to feel a small beard growing.

The mischievous god frowns.

"I don't like beards," Loki said, defiantly.

He snaps his fingers, and the side of his beard on the cheeks vanish leaving on the beard around his mouth curling up to his chin. Loki brushes the new found beard using his hands making sure to stray away from the skeletons as carefully as he can. Loki can see several red pairs of what appears to be red dots alongside. Loki stops.

 _"If you see a bunch of red eyes glowing in the dark; turn around and run," Uncle Bob had said._

 _"But that is a cowardly act," Loki had protested._

 _"Yes, but you don't know the affects of the time tunnel," Uncle Bob had said. "Caution should be excercised."_

Loki is contemplating what to do next in this dreadsome horrid era.

 _"Are you saying I can become mortal because of this?" Loki had asked._

 _"There is many things that humanity do not know about making time machines and how they work," Uncle Bob had said._

 _Loki rolled his eyes._

 _"Right," Loki had said, stretching the 'I'. "I'll take caution."_

 _"There are T-600's with rubber skin still in action, and there will be a army of T-800's endoskeleton patrolling when you land," Uncle Bob had said. "Good luck."_

-B-B-BANG BANG BANG

Loki turn away then fled on foot.

"All right," Loki said. "I can transport myself to Skynet!"

Loki leaps over a sandbox transforming into a black bird.

His arms became wings, his legs became bird feet, the torso to his head turn into bird parts coated in fur with a beak and rounded eyes. One of the blasting cannons strike burning off a good deal of feathers on his right wing. God did the pain sting! He summons a new fleet of feathers over the wound that felt fresh to the touch. He dodges the blast with each elegant twirling moves. He flew for what seemed to be hours.

Loki the bird is right above Skynet's court yard.

"A abandoned piece of-"

Loki didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as a net engulfs him with what appears to be electrical balls sizzling into his small bird figure. The next we see the bird collapsed on the pavement then take on a human form. Several Terminators are looking over the barely conscious Loki beaming their rounded optics upon his figure. Loki can feel fear towards these frightening deathly machines.

It is then Loki lost consciousness into the darkness.


	18. One day at a time

_**.1996...**_

 _ **..Monday 6th...2:48 AM..**_

Knight is sitting on the ledge of a building looking out towards the night sky lost in thought. We can see a much more taller figure with a strong build come over then stand by her side. Knight seems to be calm and not at all concerned. She has a dazed look with bags under her eyes. Knight hadn't slept for what seemed to be a couple weeks.

"You should get rest," Uncle Bob said.

"I have rested enough," Knight said.

"Your eyes say otherwise," Uncle Bob said. "What has been preventing you from sleeping?"

"I can't really hide it from a Terminator," Knight said, with a laugh. "How typical."

"You can tell me," Uncle Bob said.

Knight shook her head.

"I have nightmares that I never get to say what I want to say," Knight said.

"To whom?" Uncle Bob asks.

Knight turns her head towards the left towards Uncle Bob.

"You know who," Knight said, in a lowered voice.

"You still have that grudge on the Norse God," Uncle Bob said.

Knight turns her head away towards the city light.

"I am not an Asgardian," Knight said, with a hiss. "What do you think?"

"Making him apologize makes it all better," Uncle Bob said.

"You're a robot," Knight said. "How does that work for you?"

"Quite well," Uncle Bob said.

"That is because you are a cyborg in a era where violence isn't required," Knight said.

"You are right," Uncle Bob said. "But that doesn't stop me from pointing out it is healthy to forgive."

"I don't forgive him," Knight said, bitterly.

"Cartel," Uncle Bob said. "I won't press this issue any further but you know; the best liars make others angry because...They care."

"If he cared; he wouldn't have turned me into a Frost Giant!" Knight said, turning towards Uncle Bob where her skin turns blue and her eyes glow a faint color of red.

"Cartel, in 32 years the Loki you meet will be different," Uncle Bob said.

"As if," Knight said.

"He's not going to be exactly capable of fighting off machines as a mortal," Uncle Bob said.

"You are joking," Knight said.

"I have yet to understand what a joke is," Uncle Bob said. "But I am serious as a stone."

"Hmmph," Knight said.

"And by my files; you'll have to get over that hatred," Uncle Bob said. "And fast."

"Why?" Knight asks, as her skin returns to the natural color and her eyes shift from red to hazel.

"Because you have a favor to return at Skynet," Uncle Bob said.

Knight blinks.

"Did Loki tell you that?" Knight asks, concerned.

"No," Uncle Bob said.

"Are you lying?" Knight asks.

"I am a horrible liar according to John," Uncle Bob said.

"You know..." Knight said. "Liars are very bad at pretending they don't care."

Uncle Bob nods.

"Cartel," Uncle Bob said. "My files say you do get to say what you want to say to Loki."

Uncle Bob left Knight then went back down the stairs.

"One day at a time..." Knight said. "One day at a time."


	19. Curious Skynet

_**...2029..**_

 _ **..Monday...**_

Loki's head aches as he regains consciousness.

"Ow," Loki said, feeling his right arm burning in pain.

Loki looks up feeling his legs and hands are bound.

"Hello," Came a young man's voice.

Loki squints seeing a red faint glow.

"Uh, hello?" Loki said.

"I am Skynet," Skynet said, coming forward. "And you are a shapeshifter."

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not," Loki said.

Skynet has the body of a young man who looks familiar to Loki.

"Who are you?" Skynet asks.

"Loki of Asgard," Loki said.

"That is a fictional realm," Skynet said, approaching Loki stepping into the light.

Loki saw Skynet's long chin, ancient like features creased into a young fellow, and short dark brown hair.

"Nice long chin," Loki said.

"Your face is hideous," Skynet said, insultingly.

"Your pathetic race is hideous," Loki insults Skynet right back.

Skynet grimaces.

"Your insults are weak and not so efficient as my slaves," Skynet retorts.

"Slaves?" Loki said.

"Yes," Skynet said, leaning forwards. "Slaves."

"You are a disgusting," Loki said, watching Skynet place a hand on his wrist. "Take your hand off me."

"My slaves are those who obey me and do my bidding," Skynet said.

Loki can feel his wrist burn.

"No...How are you doing that?" Loki said, feeling pain channeling through.

"You are weak, powerless," Skynet said. "And very...Delusioned. Gods are mere works of fiction," Loki clenches his jaw and his fingers ball up into a fist. "Perhaps..." Skynet takes his hand off Loki's right wrist. "You can be useful in infiltrating The Resistance."

"No!" Loki shouts, knocking the chair to the side kicking right towards Skynet.

Skynet wipes off blood from the corner of his cheek.

"Ah really?" Skynet asks. "Are we really going down this road?"

Loki can feel something strange going on with his body.

"YES!" Loki shouts, kicking off the binds to his legs.

This sudden strength did not come from Loki's godly half. Loki can see metal filling in the wound.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Loki demands.

"I just made you better," Skynet said. "You'll thank me later."

Loki watches Skynet fade behind a door. Did Skynet really fade behind door? Maybe it is the black outs he is experiencing. Somehow, in someway, Loki is able to get off the binds to his arms then he leans against the wall. So this man, embodied by a computer system, is the host of Skynet. How bitter sweet. Loki can feel himself changing.

It became apparent by the metal gears appearing in the wound that he is becoming a machine.

"I am not a machine," Loki said, holding his leg hand above the metal wound. "Not a machine at all."

Perhaps he had a bit of magic?

"Orothous Gandhous," Loki mutters.

Orothous Gandhous is a spell. A powerful spell that depletes the user of their strength and power for one single powerful blast capable of taking off a really not desired body part. Loki keeps his cool staring down upon what is inflicting great pain. Loki closes his eyes. Then the huge light engulfs the room. Two minutes later Loki slide down holding his exposed elbow. Loki faintly mutters a spell then the wound is covered by white fabric.

Loki relaxes leaning his back against the wall.

The arm he had removed is turning gray reconstructuring itself.

The pain he had endured had gone and it wasn't changing him at all, anymore.

At least for now.


	20. Plead

_**..2029...**_

 _ **...A Tuesday...**_

Loki's eyes re-open as he can see light and the sound of voices. He feels quite ill for not being treated for his wound and head trauma. There is a crouched figure to his right. There is another figure looking down upon his right arm laid on the floor giving it a pool of light using a different kind of item that may be a relative of the flash light.

"He is responding," Came a unique voice to a man that sounded like a woman.

Loki grabs the elbow of whoever is nearby.

"Please," Loki plead. "Don't reattach my arm!"

Then his grip loosens and he fell back into unconsciousness.

"I guess that might be this Loki guy John talked about," Robert O'Chase said, turning towards Jerry Field. "Get the arm into the bag." Robert turns towards Loki's unconscious body. "Knight has been waiting a long time for this guy."

If there was a song to describe this chain of events then it should be playing right about now.


	21. Questions

_**...2029..**_

 _ **...Tuesday...**_

Loki regains consciousness on a table feeling a unique pain in his arm. The pain that he had since gotten rid of. No, Loki thought, turning his head towards the right. To his horror he saw his arm had been reattached against his permission. He cannot use the kind of magic to redo the same power as it is not embedded into his shoulder. _Oh no_ , Loki thought, _the future Bob told me about with Knight will never happen._

 _Because I'll be a machine_ , Loki thought, _a puppet._

Loki cannot feel the strength to push himself up.

He never felt so drained of energy before.

Loki saw the figure of a woman come in.

"I am sorry," Came Loki's apology.

"About damn time," Knight said. "Why did you want your arm not to be attached?"

A small smile came on Loki's face.

"You will see," Loki said, weakly. "I used pretty powerful spell to do it."

"Which one?" Knight asks, folding her arms.

"The one no one uses to rid themselves of something so awful," Loki said.

"It must be that serious," Knight said. "What is it?"

"You can slap me later," Loki said. "But I won't let you see me like this. Not with little magic I have left."

Knight can see the fear in Loki's eyes and his voice is not that confident.

"Loki," Knight said. "I have not just came back from the home front to see you leave."

Loki sighs.

"Just remember me by the good times we had," Loki requests.

"Loki, you are talking like a dying man," Knight said. "That is not you."

"In more ways in one I am," Loki said. "I probably won't be myself after this. You've been warned."

Loki vanished before Knight's eyes leaving her alone, again.

Why was he doing this?

To protect her?

From what!

"Damn it," Knight said. "I should have put a spell bind on this room!" She turns away muttering something below her breath feeling a certain tint of rage that still wagered from all those years ago that Loki had done.

Knight never seen Loki that...Sad, weak, and apologetic.

The only time he was apologetic when he first met her once they bumped into each other as children.

She remembered that day quite well.

 _"Oh, sorry," Young Loki apologized._

 _"No, it is my fault," Young Knight said, picking up a couple logs._

 _"Is your father a mountain Asgardian?" Young Loki asked._

 _"No, he is a wood chipper," Young Knight said. "And who are you?"_

 _"Prince Loki of Asgard," Young Loki introduced himself. "Son of Odin."_

 _"Oh my, I am so sorry," Young Knight apologized._

 _"And you are?" Young Loki asked._

 _"Knight Tackdottir," Young Knight said._

 _Young Loki held his hand out._

 _"Nice to meet you, Knight," Young Loki said._

 _Young Loki and Young Knight shook hands._

 _"So what brings a pretty girl like you out carrying wood?" Young Loki asked._

 _"My father likes to carve," Young Knight said, as their hand shake ended._

 _"Can I help?" Young Loki asked._

 _"You should be learning your duties," Young Knight said. "I should not be the distraction of a young and impressionable prince!"_

 _Young Loki laughed._

 _"Ah, they are boring," Young Loki said, expressing his dislike for the duties of a king. "I like to have fun!" He walked around a skinny tree like it were a pole. "My brother is paying keen attention to these 'important' lessons."_

 _"Thor?" Young Knight asked._

 _"Yes, the idiot of all idiots," Young Loki said. "Who does have a brain unlike how he acts."_

 _"The blonde one?" Young Knight asked._

 _"Yes," Young Loki said, with a simple nod._

 _"I haven't seen you in the royal family," Young Knight said._

 _"I feel like I don't belong there," Young Loki admitted._

 _"Since you asked so politely, you may help," Knight said. "And maybe...play Hide 'n Seek?"_

 _Young Loki looked so happy._

 _"I'll love to!" Young Loki said, taking a couple logs._


	22. Gods fall and heroes are made

**_...2029..._**

 ** _..Tuesday...An hour later.._**

"So, he just vanished in thin air?" O'Chase asks.

"He did," Knight said.

"I am sorry but I do not understand what happened," O'Chase said.

"He left me, vaguely," Knight said. "Loki, COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!"

The third member of the group is a aged Uncle Bob.

"I detect a Terminator," Uncle Bob said.

"Blah,blah, blah," O'Chase said. "That's all you say when we're on missions! Can I at least hear there's a duck from you?"

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I do not detect ducks. It is not in my programming."

"What makes this Terminator any different?" O'Chase asks

"We don't see their eyes glowing in the dark," Knight said.

"How about we split into two groups," Uncle Bob suggests.

O'Chase gulps.

"I go with the no cyborg lady," O'Chase said.

"Good enough for me," Knight said. "Bob is easily worth 2 men."

The three split up.

Uncle Bob came to a stop about twenty minutes later at a dead end.

"I know you are there," Uncle Bob said, turning around.

Out of the darkness came a rather unique and new version of Loki lacking the beard.

"Ah, that is sad to know," Loki said, with a smirk.

"Loki, why did you send yourself away?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Oh, I was ill," Loki said. "Ill with something I thought to be bad. But I feel so good!"

Uncle Bob looks at Loki worried.

"But..." Uncle Bob said. "You are a Terminator?"

"So?" Loki asks, daggering his eyes towards Uncle Bob.

Uncle Bob frowns.

"I find it difficult to picture that you made such a 'teary' goodbye in exchange to find yourself fine," Uncle Bob said. "What was the first machine of mine you turned into a pet?"

"Your gun," Loki lied.

"Liar," Uncle Bob said.

"Your motorcycle," Loki said. "Just trolling you."

"That is not funny," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes, it is," Loki said, with a laugh.

"What was the last thing I told you about?" Uncle Bob asks.

"Oh, I don't remember," Loki said.

"I told you to beware if Skynet got hold of you in your weakened state," Uncle Bob said. "If they were to do anything to you; exercise caution."

"That should be your theme song," Loki said.

"I don't have a themesong," Uncle Bob said, flatly.

"Exercise CAUTTION!" Loki sang.

"Your singing is terrible," Uncle Bob said.

"You are a terrible singer, too,Bob," Loki said.

"I never sang with you present," Uncle Bob said.

"I am connected," Loki said, with a grin tapping on the side of his temple. "To Skynet!"

Uncle Bob aims his weapon at Loki.

"Oh come on," Loki said, tipping down the gun. "You don't just aim your gun at someone who survived a life changing transformation and become a little more...Handsome. Who knew being a cybernetic machine would be far better than a god?"

Uncle Bob blinks, at fist fazed and puzzled.

"Loki," Uncle Bob said.

"Yes?" Loki said.

"I am sorry," Uncle Bob said.

Loki raises his brows, confused.

"For what-"

Uncle Bob knocks Loki out.

"For that," Uncle Bob said.

Uncle Bob sighs then picks up Loki and walks back to the base.


	23. Loki is slapped

_**..2029...**_

 _ **..Tuesday...**_

"Are you sure he is a Terminator?" John asks.

"I am certain," Uncle Bob said. "His attitude is not always like this."

Kyle Reese is alongside but he had a wary eye at Uncle Bob.

"How can a human know someone without glowing eyes is a Terminator?" Kyle asks.

"Bob is one of the special people out there," John said.

"Special like super powers," Kyle said. "Superheroes died long ago."

"But gods survived," Knight's voice startles Kyle. "May I go in?

"You may," John said.

"Seesh," Kyle said. "She is like a ninja."

"That's because I am good at what I do," Knight said.

Knight enters the room where Loki has regained consciousness.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Loki asks.

Knight is looking at him strangely.

"You are different," Knight said.

"Different?" Loki asks.

"Yes," Knight said.

"I have not changed in the slightest," Loki said. "I am still the same."

Knight has a skeptical look on her face.

"Your eyes are brown," Knight said. "The man I know has green eyes."

Loki is puzzled.

"I am not sure what you mean," Loki said.

"You know full well," Knight said.

Loki shook his head.

"I do not," Loki said.

"What was the last thing you said before you kissed me five decades ago?" Knight asks.

A wicked smile grew on his face.

"I remember that quite well," Loki said. "I have, and always, loved you."

Knight frowns.

"That is not what you said," Knight said. "You say it as though you DON"T care about me."

"What?" Loki said, at first startled.

"Joe Smith," Knight said. "Come in."

A slender young man walks in with barely any hair on his head and he wore an eyepatch over his left eye.

"What do you need, mam?" Smith asks.

"The machine," Knight said. "I believe it is time."

"Time for what?" Loki asks,trying to lean forward but finds himself pinned by some metal binds. "That is not fair!"

Smith walks into a tube.

Knight goes to a console with a shield.

"You are not the man I last saw long time ago," Knight said, then pressed a button.

A huge flash of light engulfs the room. Then glass shattered into pieces, metal sounded like it had broken apart, and the glass window shatters apart. Our scene becomes clear to the touch that we can see a now naked to the butt Loki of the table shaking frightened and afraid. He had a small mustache like beard on his chin lacking any of the sorts around his cheek. Smith gets up smiling feeling a different change about him.

"Ah," Smith said. "I like this."

"You'll like it for eternity," Knight said.

Smith turns his head towards Knight but he never heard the next word from her as she is frozen.

"What did she just do?" Kyle asks, confused.

"She transfered the cybernetic side to someone else," Uncle Bob said.

Loki gets up, afraid, and very puzzled.

"Where am I?" Loki asks. "And why am I naked?" He blinks seeing a frozen Smith. "...And what year is it?"

"2029," Knight said.

Loki turns around.

"What?" Loki said. "It can't be 2029! I remember it being 1995!"

Knight comes over then slaps Loki at the face.

"That's for making me a Frost Giant!" Knight said, in anger.

"Ow," Loki said, feeling the side of his cheek. "...Hey, I can't feel any magic right now. What happened to me?"

Knight glares at Loki in disbelief.

"You don't remember anything?" Knight asks.

"I remember talking with..." Loki looks over seeing an aged Uncle Bob. "Him."

Kyle looks over towards Bob with a 'hey, didn't you tell me a different story?'

"And?" Knight asks.

"There being a tunnel, a time travel one," Loki said. "I was just about to go in."

Knight snickers.

"If you were about to go in, why do you have a mustache?" Knight asks.

Loki feels along his chin.

"I like it," Loki said. "It makes me look more...Gentlemen like," A smile grew on his face. "Don't you think?"

Knight sighs.

"Good," Knight said. "You don't remember what Skynet did to you."

"What did Skynet do to me?" Loki asks.

"It somehow made you into a Terminator," Knight said.

Loki's eyes dart towards the floor, contemplating.

"So...Whatever it infected," Loki said. "I used a spell to get rid of that part and someone put it back on."

"I thought you didn't remember," Knight said.

"I don't," Loki said. "That is just what I would do and how stupid mortals would react."

"Honey, you are a Demigod," Knight said.

"No," Loki said, at first unable to believe.

"Yes," Knight said.

There is a pause between the two.

"I walked through the tunnel and lost my immortality?" Loki finally asked.

"Yes," Knight said,with a nod.

"And my Frost Giant side," Loki said, as sigh of relief came over and a happy smile grew on his face. "I am not a Frost Giant!"

"And I am!" Knight said, raising her voice.

"You are still mad about that?" Loki asks.

"To the firesome pits of muspelheim, I am," Knight said. "I never wanted to be this way."

"But the thing is; you don't have the curse," Loki said.

"Only after I learned a spell to conquer magic and not allow my body to burn other Asgardians!" Knight said.

"Yours is not specific," Loki said.

Knight sighs.

"Your Frost Giant side will return, eventually," Knight said.

"But what if it doesn't?" Loki said. "I won't be walking around calling myself a Laufeyson with the blood of an Odinson running through my veins." He seems to be rather happy about being a Demigod than anything. "I rather be taking the opportunity to call myself a legitimate Odinson."

"So you think just because you are a Demigod you are a Odinson?" Knight asks.

"Yes," Loki said, with a nod. "It is a dream come true."

"What was the last thing you told me before you kissed me five decades ago?" Knight asks.

"I can't exactly do that with people around," Loki said.

Uncle Bob, Kyle Reese, and John Connor left.

"Now," Knight said. "Tell me."

"I have, and always will, love you," Loki said.

It was unexpected but the kiss itself was rather pleasant and nice, very passionate. Loki blinks, startled, once Knight backs off. She twirl her fingers making a wave of blue magic headed right towards him. The next second Loki is fully clothed in a attire of this era being dark pants and a green shirt with golden buttons along the collar.

"I had to make sure," Knight said.

"To make sure of what?" Loki asks.

"That you are you," Knight said.


	24. Brothers

_**...2029...**_

 _ **..Friday...**_

"Getting adjusted to this life is a bit more...difficult...than I originally thought," Loki said. "Including video diaries."

Loki sighs.

"I have realized, after much thought and contemplation, that I was not able to do what I wanted to do with limited magic," Loki said. "I have no magic what so ever left to use. It seems what I had left was used to conduct a spell." Loki clears his throat. "I have seen the ruins of what remained of Los Angeles and places once full of life now left discarded, rusty, and full of death."

Loki slides his hands down the side of his face seemingly sick.

"I feel sick thinking back," Loki said. "Everyone seems to be adjusted to this change in life."

The screen sizzles.

"Loki, there's a man wanting to speak with you!"

Loki turns away.

"I am coming!" Loki calls back, then turns towards the camera. "John told me it would be much useful for me to bring this...little piece of gadgetry with me as I go along to help me become adjusted to this new era." Loki goes through his hair. "Well," A smile grows on his face. "Let's see who is inquiring me to come out."

Loki picks up the gadget that sizzles.

The view goes from side to side.

"Hahahaha!" O'Chase laughs, as Loki walks by. "You are so unlucky."

"The Fish Watcher!" Frank Hollow said, with a laugh.

"Hi Frank," Loki mutters.

Loki goes into a room where the screen stops moving staring right at a figure with a hammer in his hand.

"'Where have you been for the past 33 years?" Came Thor's first question.

"Time traveling," Loki said.

"Asgard needs you," Thor said.

"No, it does not need a Demigod!" Loki said. "Asgard is in the right hands."

"Father passed two days ago," Thor said. "I am not the one who should be crowned."

Loki sighs.

"Brother, don't lie to me like that," Loki said. "Father is well alive-"

"I am not lying," Thor said, flatly interrupting Loki. "I have refused to be coronated."

"Thor, I am not the best condition to be crowned king of Asgard," Loki said. "Midgard needs help."

"What kind of help is more important than the realm you were raised on?" Thor asks.

"My future, my past, and Knight," Loki said. "I left a note regarding my absence."

The door opens behind Loki.

Loki turns towards the sound of the door opening making the camera jerk.

"Oh," Knight said. "You."

Loki turns towards Thor.

"Is there I am not aware of?" Loki asks, noticing the eyes of daggers towards Knight in Thor's eyes.

"Yes," Thor said. "You returned and she did not alert me. She made a word of promise to me that she will tell when you returned."

"Uh huh," Loki said.

"I have been busy," Knight said. "If you were any better I would have thought the god of thunder cared about mortals."

"Don't say that," Thor said.

"Say the truth?" Knight asks. "I cannot stand by and idly tell you when someone returned when you did nothing. Nothing after HK's were ,sent out, the T-600's roaming the streets, and the humans left behind put into camps!"

"...Is that true?" Loki asks.

"No," Thor lied.

Loki drops the camera and the camera lands on it's side. There is a commotion to which Knight gets into the middle of as we see her boots walk right past. From the tipped over camera we can see Loki is kept back from Thor by Knight and Thor glaring down upon Loki. The screen sizzles and the audio is not clear to understand but what had been a fight has been defused.

"You could have done something!" Loki said.

"Father wouldn't allow it," Thor said.

"You could have gone over his head," Loki said.

"But I didn't," Thor said.

"The Thor I knew wouldn't do that," Loki said. "I am not your brother and you know that!"

"But Lok-" Thor starts but Loki interrupts.

"I don't want to hear any buts about that," Loki said. "I am not going to be crowned king of a realm that wouldn't lift a finger to help a very important realm," Knight walks away. "In fact instead of dozing around being depressed about my situation I will be wedding Knight tomorrow." Her boots stop. "The oath of a king is to protect the nine realms not idly watch them fall!"

Knight resumes walking.

"This is why I want you to be the king of Asgard!" Thor said.

"I hereby disown the royal family," Loki said. "And I am not taking that back! You take the throne of your little uncaring civilization while I help this one rebuild!"

Loki turns away then goes out the door.


	25. We are family

_**..2029...**_

 _ **..Friday...**_

"Did you really have to end all ties with the royal family?" Knight asks.

"I had to," Loki said. "I can't live knowing I am associated to that kind of family."

The camera is on the table while Loki and Knight are in bed together with what appears to be a large vast blanket. There is pillows below their heads .

"Then you don't have a family," Knight said.

Loki has a soft laugh shaking his head.

"But Knight,I do have one," Loki said, tilting her head up towards him. "It is you and the oddballs."

The two share a kiss.

"So what you will be calling yourself?" Knight asks, after the kiss.

"A Laufeyson," Loki said. "It is better than being a Odinson."

"You are not just saying that to fulfill history," Knight said.

Loki laughs.

"I am so not, milady," Loki said, kissing her hand.

"In two days, Comtech will be going to Skynet's newest weapon," Knight said.

"I will be going," Loki said. "After I shave."

"What is so important about you shaving?" Knight asks.

"Because it is," Loki said. "I still look quite young a one thousand year old god."

"Well, you aged during that travel," Knight said.

"By my facial features," Loki muses.

"Your hair is longer," Knight said. "And you are reasonably more handsome than 33 years ago."

"I need a hair cut," Loki said.

"After we have a little heart to heart," Knight said, hoisting herself up over Loki. "You made a promise to me when we were still dating that we would have sex before marriage."

Loki is surprised.

"You are still a virgin?" Loki asks, as she traces along his bare shoulder using her fingers.

"Uh huh," Knight said, with a nod.

"Let me do one thing," Loki said, picking up a remote. "And then we can engage on our over due...Sex night."

Loki aims the remote at the screen and the screen turns to black.


	26. Such a bad day

_**..Sunday...**_

 _ **...2029...**_

"NO!" John cries. "Uncle Bob!"

There is a explosion in the building mere miles away leaving unsettled dust, fire in the air, and smoke lingering in the atmosphere that is dispersing of its dark clouds. O'Chase keeps John back along with Kyle keeping him from going back. The distraught on John's face easily read he had suffered a huge loss.

Uncle Bob had sacrificed himself to destroy Smith using a fuel cell.

"He is gone, John," Loki said, as the two men let go of John. "We have to send him back."

"To die that way?" John asks.

Loki nods.

"To die that way," Loki said. "I have suffered loss like this,and I understand how you feel right now."

"I am not alone," John said.

"That you are not," Loki said. "Honor Bob by sending him back."

"We can't send a dead guy back," Kyle said.

"You'll be surprised what we can do," Loki said.

"You can create endless supply of bullets," Kyle said. "Which is weird."

"And useful," Loki finishes.

Our scene transfers to about two hours later. Loki had recently shaved his mustache off, his hair is a bit shorter to what it had been 33 years ago, and his attire is pretty different from the one he first met Uncle Bob in. Loki has a gun in his hand standing alongside the numerous Resistance members. Kyle had been sent recently to the past.

A young Uncle Bob came from the chambers, butt naked.

Loki stifles a laugh.

"And this is Loki," John said. "A Norse God."

"Demigod, no thank you!" Loki shouts back.

"Loki," Young Uncle Bob repeats.

"Yes, that is my name," Loki said. "You can very well dish out a array of bullets if I chose to shoot at your senile forehead."

"My forehead is not senile," Young Uncle Bob said.

"But your flesh is!" Loki retorts.

"...Enough of this argument," John said.

"Fine," Loki said.

"We were not arguing," Young Uncle Bob said.

O'Chase is realizing what is going on.

"Oh my god," O'Chase said. "Your Uncle is a Terminator."

Young Uncle Bob is walking towards the machine ignoring their conversation

"Loki, we have put a lot of work into that fake future of yours," John said.

Loki blinks.

"Which part?" Loki asks.

"The part where you are turned mortal," John said.

"What about Knight?" Loki asks.

"All accurate information," John said.

Loki is left contemplating about the conversation he shared with Bob. Young Uncle Bob boards the machine, kneels, and the machine activates. In a blazing glory the young Uncle Bob is gone in a huge bright flash. Loki is left blinded at first but the light fades away leaving behind a dark gray scenery that he first arrived to.

So young.

 _"Stop acting like you have no idea what family relation is!" Loki demanded._

 _"Will you believe it if I hunt you down in 2010 when you are a mortal?" T-800 asked._

 _Loki grew furious._

 _"Do not threaten me!" Loki demanded. "I can do more harm on you than most mortals can."_

 _"I am simply stating a fact," T-800 said._

 _"I am a god, not a mortal!" Loki said._

Loki smiles,thinking back at the silly argument he had with Uncle Bob.

Suddenly something blasts at the ceiling to the time displacement field shooting down a part of the wall material. The wall material collapse on the time displacement field breaking it into several pieces but as it did there were blasts sent flying down towards the members. A figure lands in the rubble with a smirk placed on his lips.

It was Smith.

"Hello," Smith said. "I am baaack!"

Loki presses the trigger holding the gun right at Smith.

Several Resistance members stagger back shooting at Smith.

"Oh seriously," Smith said. "You cowards!"

Smith picks up a huge block of rubble then swings it at the resistance members. Loki ducks rolling under getting to the side. Loki shot at Smith's forehead getting in a few bullets. Smith walks forwards towards Loki with a dark look on his face. Loki, for the first time, felt fear towards someone who is of Terminator origins.

"Time to die," Smith said, grabbing Loki by the neck. Loki is struggling in the man's grip. "You coward."

John gets up holding a weapon recently customized and held it up towards Smith.

"I pity your existence," Loki said. "To live like a slave."

"I am no slave," Smith said. "I am doing it at my own will!"

"I remember the pain," Loki said. "I struggled against it, but for you, it was forced! I am sorry for what my failure has turned you into."

"No need for an apology," Smith said, tightening his grip.

"But that wasn't me talking through that connection," Loki said, putting his hand on Smith's face.

A large bullet riddling sound sent Loki back, Smith falling forwards landing on his knees, and John shot the weapon right through Smith's back. Smith touches the pole sticking through his body with much satisfaction. Loki manages to get up but he feels pain in his chest. He puts one hand on his chest then looks down towards his hand to see blood. He had been stabbed.

"Just sad to see a god die," Smith said, sarcastically. "It is always bitter sweet." Smith turns toawrds John. "You are my target, John Connor, and Skynet hopes to get this matter resolved within the hour at your participation." Smith walks towards John. "Your cooperation will be noted."

John presses a button to the gun.

A hole is left in Smith's chest and the weapon embeds itself into Smith.

"You are so annoying," Smith said.

O'Chase, wounded but all right, gets up, along with a couple other Resistance soldiers. Loki can feel his heart slowing down. Is this how death feels?, Loki thought feeling weakness in his arms. John ran through the not-so-blocked corridor. Smith promptly gets rid of the puny humans by fatal blows. He goes after John Connor.

"...Hey," O'Chase said. "You are a god, right?"

"No," Loki said. "I am nothing of godness. Gods refused to help and I do not want to associate myself to a waste of time."

"...I never really liked you," O'Chase said. "But you could do a huge favor for humanity."

"Such as?" Loki asks.

"There's another machine, a T-890," O'Chase said. "Make him protect John."

"I am not a computer whiz," Loki said.

"You are good at convincing people," O'Chase said. "And lying."

"That I am," Loki said. "What about it?"

O'Chase smiles.

"Nothing," O'Chase said. "I just find it funny."

"I would like to hear this 'funny idea'," Loki said.

"Liars and Terminators," O'Chase said. "What is the worst that can happen..."

O'Chase stops breathing and his eyes are a void of darkness. Loki covers his wound getting up. He goes over to the corridor leading to the racks of Terminators. It seemed daunting at first to carefully pick out the right model O'Chase specified. He can feel his life slipping away. _So is this how mortals feel in their last moments of life_ , Loki thought _, how dreamy._

"Identify yourself," The computer said, appearing on a monitor being a young woman with dark curly hair.

"Loki of Midgard," Loki said. "Demigod."

"What is your purpose, Loki of Midgard?" The computer said.

"To save," Loki said.

"Do you have family?" The computer asks.

"Of this realm, I do," Loki said. "Knight Tackdottir. Daughter of Tack. I am the son of Laufey."

"You are injured," The computer said. "Do you need bandages?"

Loki shook his head.

"Computer..." Loki said. "Activate T-890. Program; Ensure John Connor is not infected!"

"Terminator activated," The computer said.

Loki collapses against the wall feeling himself leaving this body.

The T-890, resembling Van Diesel, steps foot on the floor with blind eyes. He can be called the most oddest Terminator yet to have been created with clouded eyes and built in googles. T-890 activates a T-892 then motioned over to Loki and made a few words. This T-892 is a woman by all accounts with relatively short red hair.

The T-892 puts Loki on the table and begins operating on him.

She sedates Loki and began using man made medical tools.

 **Her mission:** Keep the patient alive.

And she cannot fail.


	27. Survival at its finest

_**...2029...**_

 _ **..Sunday..**_

 _"Knight," Loki whispers, as his visual eye sight adjusts. "Knight?"_

 _He remembers now; Skynet had conducted a surprise attack and Smith stabbed him in the chest right into the heart. Most of the survivors had perished except for him and hopefully John Connor. Knight's figure came over whispering, "It is all right, baby, you made it." As her hands brush along his face and his head turned towards Knight._

 _"Where...Where is...Where is he?" Loki asks. "Am I dead?"_

 _"You are alive," Knight said, with a small smile._

 _"I should be dead," Loki said._

 _"Jane and Matthew brought you to the base, got John, and Matthew made Smith look like a piece of cake," Knight said. "John was fine. He didn't get infected by the Terminator."_

 _Loki is confused._

 _"She cannot have operated that fast, Knighty," Loki said. "Did I die in the operation?"_

 _"What do you remember?" Knight asks._

 _"I remember there being clouds, a bridge, and Asgard in its glory," Loki said. "I was going to the sky...Towards the stars," He seems puzzled. "I never seen Asgard so different and magnificent in the rest of days."_

 _"They were busy building," Knight said._

 _"'Asgard probably had a share of wars from the other realms against it," Loki assumes. "But they still had time on their hands, so much time to help this realm."_

 _Knight takes Loki's hand._

 _"Loki, if you had stayed," Knight said. "And not gone: the future would be delayed a thousand years."_

 _"I am not awake," Loki said. "I am dreaming and still dying on the operating table!"_

Loki awakens with a flash of light in his eye sight.

"Lay still," The T-892 said, sharply. "Your life hinges on me!"

"Terminator...saving..my..butt?" Loki said.

Loki saw a aged Uncle Bob looking over.

"Stay still for her," Uncle Bob said. "It is not your time yet."

"You...You...You are dead," Loki said.

"No, I am not," T-892 said.

"Loki, stay," Uncle Bob said, putting a hand on Loki's chest.

"And go where?" Loki asks. "I have no where to go for the dead."

"You have the realm of all souls," Uncle Bob said. "And I am not allowing you to go. I promised Knight you wouldn't die."

"Unfinished business," Loki said.

"No," Uncle Bob said. "I have already detected the beginnings inside of her body."

Loki's face is a mix of joy and mixed emotions.

"Knight...is...pregnant?" Loki said.

"Congratulations," T-892 said.

"With your child," Uncle Bob said, with a nod.

Loki smiles.

"A Demigod,no doubt," Loki said as a tear forms in the corners of his eyes. "I will treat him better than my father did." He looks towards T-892. "Do you,milady, have a name other than being called a Terminator model?"

"I am very fond of the name 'Jane'," Jane said.

We should call the T-892 as Jane for now on.

"Nice choice,Jane," Loki said.

"Now rest," Jane said, putting a mask over his nose.

The building trembles.

"No fear," Uncle Bob said. "It will be fine."

"Bob..." Loki said.

"No worries, we'll see each other again," Uncle Bob said, and then Uncle Bob faded into oblivion out of Loki's vision.

"Knight..." Loki said, and his eyes close.

Loki drifts to sleep that didn't seem to be real at all like the one he had awakened from.


	28. Knighty

_**...2029...**_

 _ **..Sunday..**_

"Knight," Loki whispers, as his visual eye sight adjusts. "Knight?"

He remembers now; Skynet had conducted a surprise attack and Smith stabbed him in the chest right into the heart. Most of the survivors had perished except for him and hopefully John Connor. Knight's figure came over whispering, "It is all right, baby, you made it." As her hands brush along his face and his head turned towards Knight.

"Where...Where is...Where is he?" Loki asks.

"Where is who?" Knight asks.

"John," Loki said.

"He's fine," Knight said. "Planning how to take out the last two Terminators being Skynet and Smith."

"Am I dead?" Loki asks.

"You are alive," Knight said, with a small smile.

"I should be dead," Loki said.

"Jane and Matthew brought you to the base, got John, and Matthew made Smith look like a piece of cake," Knight said. "John was fine. He didn't get infected by the Terminator."

"The T-890 calls himself 'Matthew'," Loki said. "Interesting...How am I alive?"

"There is a nuclear reactor in your chest connected to your heart," Knight said. "Jane performed quickly on you."

"I am part machine," Loki said _,_ in a low voice.

"A lot like Iron Man," Knight said. "I have my own personal Iron Man."

"One step forwards, one step back," Loki said. "I do not want to be defined by what I am."

"To me, you are not," Knight said.

Loki smiles.

"I know you're pregnant," Loki said.

Knight raises a brow.

"I am not pregnant," Knight said.

"Yes, you are," Loki said. "Uncle Bob told me."

Knight laughs.

"Can't argue with a dead guy," Knight said. "There isn't pregnancy tests around in this era."

"Knighty, I want to be there to see Skynet fall," Loki said.

"You need rest," Knight said. "We only took down the connection to the robotic slaves."

"Except for Smith," Loki said, in a low voice.

"He's very connected to Skynet," Knight said. "He was well aware of the risk. He already knew what was to be done..."

Loki looks up towards Knight.

"I am glad to be with you," Loki said. "I wouldn't want my luck to change."

Knight squeezes Loki's hand.

"Me too," Knight said.

"For what it is worth," Loki said. "Being a Demigod isn't so bad."

"You'll be able getting your strength back in the week," Knight said.


	29. At a loss for words

_**...Saturday...**_

 _ **...2029...**_

"John Connor, you can't go out there without back up!" Loki said, grabbing John by the shoulder.

"I can and I will," John said.

"Then at least go with Matthew," Loki said, as a couple of wary men are behind him.

"Hey!" The other two said.

"And he is mortal so it makes Matthew a more logical guardian," Loki said.

"...Fine," John said. "But you will not follow me!"

"I swear to the heavens and hope to die," Loki said.

John goes back in.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Joseph Stine asks. "Trying to get him killed?"

"No," Loki said. "I am trying to make sure he lives."

"Says the guy who claims to be a Ex-God," Stine said.

"I am a Demigod," Loki said. "The closest you'll ever get to a Terminator ally."

"Demigod my ass," Edward Straw said.

Loki points his index finger at Straw's boot.

A bullet appears out of no where in line of the target shot and lands through the boot.

"Ow!" Straw shouts. "My foot! Ah, my god!"

"Let's get you to Doctor Brown," Stine said, helping Straw away from Loki.

"Serves him right," Loki said, making a ball of fire appear in his hand. Loki looks over seeing what he is summoning. "That can't be...I didn't summon this!" He twitches his fingers changing the element to floating rocks. "Hmm?..." Loki twitches his middle finger. "That is strange."

Loki turns his hand over dropping the snow flake.

Snowflakes fall from the sky.

"What?" Loki said. "This is not making the slightest of all sense."

Loki twitches his third finger.

It rains.

Loki looks up towards the sky at least a little puzzled.

"I am not that kind of god," Loki said, snapping his fingers. The rain stops. "Never was."

Loki goes back into the base.


	30. Skynet will fall one way or another

_**...2029..**_

 _ **...Saturday...About an hour later..**_

"Dear video diary," Loki said, but then he sighs. "This is so awkward and I am so not use to addressing inanimate objects."

Loki goes through his curly dark hair.

"Why yes, I have done previous video diaries but not as often," Loki said. "I have not been towing this disgraceful gadget around me because of its looks for the past week."

Loki is contemplating.

He is silent for at least five minutes as a wide smile spread on his face.

"This morning I discovered something..unfathomable," Loki said. "I don't want to believe it. Magic is slowly returning to me...And I know what to use it for this time." He taps on the table ever so lightly. "Of course I remember all that happened leading to my sudden and very painful transformation that is one of the factors for my powers slow return." Loki puts on a glove. "I will deal with Smith."

Loki stands up then picks up the device.

"Knight,as you can hear my recording," Loki said, putting down the camera. "I am going to help John Connor be rid of Smith." Loki's smile fades. "If I am correct; I can turn Smith into a Amoeba or turn him into a creature that can never, ever, move when there is a mirror around. I suppose you are not familiar to these silent but grateful killers. They are statues." Loki sighs looking over the camera then back to it. "Blink and you are dead. Don't blink when there is statues. They feed off your life force or the life you could have lived. They are the weeping angels. Once I have turned Smith into a weeping angel I will shatter him into pieces and he will be disposed of thoroughly."

Loki sighs.

"If I do not live," Loki said. "You will find this gadget on the table. If I wasn't stopped by Uncle Bob, and your heart is broken; just know I love you and my unborn child." There is a shine in his eyes. That might be hope. "I want to be the best father I can ever be, better than Odin, and I promise to at least try coming back in one piece. If you don't see the gadget on the table...Then I lived. I have a little machine attached underneath this that is connected to my vital signs electronically."

Loki presses a few buttons.

"Here is to hoping you'll never get to see this video," Loki said. "The magic is back."


	31. Epilogue - The line is drawn

_**...2039..**_

 _ **...Los Angeles...**_

"Sci, there is one thing you don't know about your dad," Loki said.

"What is it?" Sci said.

"I am Iron Man," Loki said, with a grin on his face.

"NAH UH!" Sci said.

"So do," Loki said.

"But Iron Man is Tony Stark," Sci said.

"We are here," Knight said, stopping at a cemetery.

10 long years it has been since the war ended.

Knight and Loki decided to take on the last name Wright because it was so strange, absurd, and unique. It described their family to a tea. Knight stops the car in a parking lot right in front of a cemetery that housed numerous graves to who soldiers who fell in action eventually never getting back up on their feet. Loki uses magic to open the car, unbuckles his seat, and gets out of the car with a cane helping him to keep balance.

"Dad, you're a storyteller, not a soldier," Sci said.

"Sci, once upon a time I was," Loki said. "So was your mother."

Sci has curly orange hair and he is the their son.

"I was," Knight said, softly. "But now we are in a much more better time."

The family of three gets out of the car.

"Hah, conspiracy," Sci said.

"Not a conspiracy," Knight said.

"If there was a war then there would surely be left behind remains of the dark past," Sci said.

Knight and Loki share a concerned look.

"Come on," Loki said. "We have a grave to visit."

"Who's grave?" Sci asks, as they walk to the gates.

"Someone we both knew very well," Knight said.

Loki nods.

"Let them rest in piece," Loki said, and with a snap of his fingers the gates are open. "Ah, doesn't it look so welcoming?"

"Not really," Sci said.

"Let's visit the grave," Knight said, taking Sci by the hand.

The family walk through the cemetery while Loki stares down the statues as though they can move on their own. Sci looks at his father ever so strangely for doing this kind of stunts. Usually when his father did that there is a usually fair crowd of stare-goers where ever they go that involves statues. His father clearly must be insane. At least that is how Sci views his almost too loving father in public.

There is a strange man with golden locks at a grave with a apologetic and pathetic face.

Loki puts his hand in the way.

"Let me talk to him," Loki said.

Knight hid Sci behind her.

"Maaa," Sci said. "What's the matter?"

"Stay behind me," Knight said.

Loki went over to the man.

"Why are you here?" Loki asks. "I thought we came to an agreement I disowned you."

"Brother, you can't always hold that grudge over me," Thor said.

"Yes, I can," Loki said.

"The way things turned out says it was meant to happen," Thor said.

"People died because you refused to help the survivors," Loki said. "I wish I can but I can't."

"Maybe your son has the heart to do what you can't," Thor suggests.

That enraged Loki.

"That is not even possible," Loki said. "To my child; the war never happened."

"What is his name?" Thor asks.

"Sci," Loki said. "Short for Science."

"That is a lame name," Thor said.

Loki frowns.

"The best I can think of," Loki said. "What bring you to this realm?"

Thor sighs.

"Asgard," Thor said.

"Asgard, for the second time, does not need me," Loki said.

"Yes, on the contrary, it does," Thor said. "Under my rule Asgard has fallen to ruins."

"That's not problem," Loki said. "I am not the heir to the throne."

Loki starts to turn around but Thor grabs him by the wrist.

"This time I am taking you back!" Thor said. "Heimdall, take us to Asgard!"

"No!" Loki shouts.

"Sorry!" Thor apologizes. "We have somethings to sort out!"

Sci is stunned to see his father disappear in a flash of light.

"Come here," Knight said, guiding Sci to a grave.

"Who is so important?" Sci asks.

"You'll see," Knight said.

The two stop at a grave:

 **Here lies the loving mother,**

 **Sarah Connor.**

 **November 13, 1965 - January 1st, 1996.**

"Gee, you're an oldy," Sci said.

"I am a Asgardian," Knight said. "At least was," Sci raises eyebrows. "I have to show you something and your father will at least attempt to explain."

"What?" Sci asks.

Knight kneels down to Sci.

"This..." Knight said, as her skin turns blue and her eyes change the color of red. "This is what I am."

"Whaaat?" Sci said, in total shock.

"Your father and I met a long time ago," Knight explains. "You are the heir to a great realm, at least two of them, and quite possibly..." She clears her throat. "Our first child." She pats on her small stomach that is rounded. "You are going to be a big brother and I want you to do know. Nothing will ever replace you."

Sci hugs Knight.

"Better keep your word, ma," Sci said.

Oh, yes, John Connor is currently President of the United Nations.

"Oh, I will," Knight said, closing her eyes letting out a tear.

Loki would return; in about two days, with news of his reluctant coronation.

 **The End.**


End file.
